digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:(Mirror) Tai Kamiya
Tai Kamiya is the evil and down right sinister leader of the DigiDestined. Tai along with seven other children were brought to the Digital World by Devimon. He searched all of Earth for the nastiest and evilest of children. His attention were brought to eight young children from the island nation of Japan. He swipes them from the human world, equipping them with Digivices, and assigning them all Digimon partners. All who were some of Devimon's loyal followers. Out of all of them, Tai was the most devious and cunning. While his DigiDestined colleagues loyally worked for Devimon, he wanted to rule for himself. So as time went on, Tai began to secretly lure his team over to his side, so that they can depose their master and rule the Digital World themselves. A task which proved successful actually because with their combined power, Devimon was slain. With Devimon gone, Tai quickly assumed command of the DigiDestined and became their leader. Matt was named his second in command of the group and led them together. Soon many, many Digimon came under their evil thralls, thanks to Devimon's Black Gears. Their grip over the Digital World began to spread and spread to all four corners of the Digital World. However while their force as a group is strong, their teamwork skills is pitiful. Each DigiDestined rules one of eight sections of the Digital World. There have been several attempts to conquer each other's portion of their territory, which is something Tai always has to stop. His judgment is always swift and merciless, with if one of his team misbehaves, he punishes all of them. Something which his little sister Kari absolutely hates about her older brother. Which she along with T.K. conspire with one another to overthrow their siblings and the rest of the DigiDestined. Which in three years time, they manage to do so by bringing over Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken to the Digital World. They were given Digivices and Digimon partners, who along with Kari and T.K. successfully deposed Tai and the others. They were all sentenced to spend the rest of their lives in a prison cell, where Davis acts as the warden. However Davis has plans of his own for the Digital World and Tai intends to make those plans his own and escape to get revenge on his sister Kari. Appearance Tai is paler than the prime counterpart, with blue eyes, and short orange hair, with a blonde tuft. He use to have a pair of goggles, but once he was deposed, T.K. took them as a trophy and wears them himself. He wore a long grey cape too that acts as a symbol of his authority, but like his goggles, T.K. wears it now. He has blue stripe tattoos on his face and both his arms. Personality He is evil, cunning, not to be trusted and unlike his prime counterpart who loves his sister, this Tai hates her and insults her often. Personal Information Tai has shown to have homosexual tendencies, as he likes to be overly flattering towards Matt. He even tries to seduce Davis, who he wants to use as a pawn to gain his revenge and take over the Digital World all for himself. Crest Tai like his prime reality counterpart has a crest, but is the crest of fear, not courage. As many fear him, not he fears others.